


Operation: Sweet stuff

by RosisZegeek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Connor, nines and sixty have a plan.A plan to get exactly what they want without dear old dad suspecting a single thing.Who said grocery shopping can't be fun?





	Operation: Sweet stuff

"This is never going to work, connor." 

"Well if you'd just be quiet and not compromise our position nines, then it might." 

A sigh came from the younger brother as he rolled his eyes, but said nothing as requested. A clicking followed by a high pitched noice crackled and connor reached down between them to pick up the source of sound. 

"Sixty, have you got any updates?" Connor asked enthusiastically through the hefty walkie-talkie.

" _Dads in the frozen food section...uhh...isle five I think?"_  Came their brothers immediate reply. 

"You think or you know? What's your position?" 

" _Well the last I saw him he was...I may have gotten a little...side tracked."_

"Sixty..." Connor sighed "Focus on the mission! Where are you?"

_"In the pet isle connor. How could I not get distracted. I was looking at all the dog toys, for sumo!"_

"Okay fine, just hurry up and find dad. Give us the signal when it's all clear." 

_"Copy that. Over and out."_

Connor pocketed his walkie-talkie and turned to his younger brother. They were both hiding at the back of a sales shelf behind makeshift walls made of stacks of toilet and kitchen paper that were packaged in large enough quantities to keep them hidden from passing customers and employees. 

"Okay faze one of our plan is a go!" Connor said as he peeked over large boxes and bags to check weather or not the coast was clear. 

"I'm not sure I want to play anymore." Nines said, toying with a loose thread on his shirt. 

"Come on, it's not long now." Connor said with an easy smile as he reached out to take his little brothers hand. As they crawled out of the small space and onto the shop floor they made their way to the end of the isle in search of their objective. Connor noticed how Nines remained hesitant, a disinterested expression on his face. 

"Hey, why don't you take the toy isle and pick out something you like, I'll take care of the sweet stuff." Connor offered with a soft encouraging smile. Nines smiled back and nodded eagerly. Running off in search of the toys while connor headed to the candy section.

Connor reached out to take a couple of chocolate bars he knew to be his brothers favourite, along with some bags of sweets. Eyeing up the pick and mix section he began filling small carriers with multiple flavours of gummy bears. Hank never let them have candy except for special occasions because it was supposedly bad for them...or something 

_"Connor, nines, are you there?"_ Cackled the walkie-talkie. 

"I'm here. Nines is off getting some stuff. What do you need?" He replied getting some strange looks from passing customers, he guesses its not normal etiquette for a seven year old to be walking around a shop alone, carring only handfuls of sweets and an old fashioned walkie-talkie. 

_"Dads on the move. Hes heading for the check out."_

"Do you think you can distract him?" Connor asked crossing his fingers the best he could with all he was holding.

_"I'll try, but hurry. It's now or never!"_

"Got it. Over!" Connor said putting his walkie-talkie back once again and running down the isle to find nines. 

~~~~~~~~~~

**New objective: creat a distraction**

Distraction. Sixty needed to create a distraction, but how? If he makes a scene dad will notice connor and nines are missing. So far the older man had been focusing on finding the items on his list he hadn't realised the two boys hadn't returned from the fruits and veg isle with the clementine he'd sent them to go get. Any moment now he was bound to notice and then he would get suspicious. 

Think, think!

Besides him a woman had parked her shopping cart while she explored the freezers contents. She hasn't wandered far from her cart but...she was far enough away that she wouldn't notice someone...tampering with it. Sixty smirked devilishly as the idea formed. 

Perfect. He hurriedly skipped over to his dad who was still looking for the same brand of fish fingers listed on his phone. 

"Dad!" He said tugging the older man's sleeve.

"Huh? What is it kid?" Came the gruff reply.

"I think I saw the fish. Over there." He said pointing to a random freezer away from the cart.

"Oh. Guess I really am getting old if I'm taking directions from a seven year old." He laughed. Sixty frowned. He knew his dad was only half joking but he wasn't that old.

While his dad was busy looking for the box of fish fingers, sixty put his plan into action. He swapped the two carts around and placed them carefully in the same positions they were before so no one would notice too soon. 

Good. This should buy them some time he thought to himself. 

"Sorry kiddo, couldn't find any." Came his fathers voice as he approached the shopping cart. Sixty only shrugged at him. They continued down the isle for a little while longer when a woman with short brown hair approached them.

"I'm sorry sir, I think theres been a mix up." She said politely.

"Oh? What mix up?" 

"Our carts. I believe you have mine." She answered and gestured to the cart in his hands. 

"I don't think - oh...no you're right." He said lifting up a large pack of cat food from inside the cart basket. "This definitely isn't ours." He laughed putting it back.

"I'm Hank by the way." He said holding out his hand.

"Charlotte." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

They swapped carts and continued to chat courteously. Sixty took that opportunity to contact connor and update him on their current situation. They really needed to hurry. 

"Connor, nines! Hurry, I cant stall him for much longer." Sixty begged into the walkie-talki before putting back into its hiding spot in the side of his back pack and returing to his father and the woman who looked as though they were saying their goodbyes.

**New objective: keep them talking. Keep them distracted.**

Emerging from his hiding spot behind the cart he edged closer to the woman and gently patted her leg to gain her attention before she left. She looked down at him surprised for a moment but soon gave him a gentle smile. Strategically he tilted his head slightly to the side and looked up at her through fluttering lashes and soft brown puppy eyes. If there was one thing he and his brothers were good at, it was charming others with their innocence. 

"Uh...do you have a cat?" He asked pointing to the cat food in her cart. 

"Yes sweetie. Do you like cats?" She replied, beaming down at him.

"We have a dog. Dad doesn't like cats but I like them." He said, laying out the bait.

"Hey kid, of course I like cats." Hank said patting his sons head. "We just cant have them in the house. I'm allergic." He stated facing the woman. She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure you've got your hands full with having a dog anyways." She said with a playful smirk. 

"Sumo wouldn't fit in our hands, hes too big." Sixty said taking the sentence literally but the two only laughed. 

"Saint bernard" Said hank in explanation.

"Daddy show her a picture of sumo!"

Hank hesitated unsure for a moment if the poor lady wanted to be kept any longer, he doubted she wanted to see pictures of some stranger and his kids dog. However charlotte's face lit up at the offer and she eagerly smiled at hank in agreement. 

"Oh I'd love to see a photo" 

"Ah sure, alright." Hank agreed, pulling his phone from his pocket and opening his gallery.

"Thats him there." He said holding out his phone and pointing to a large brown and white dog sitting between two boys. A third child with bright blue eyes sitting on top of the dog as though he we're riding a horse. "The boys begged me for a puppy for their birthday and its hard to resist their combined charm." He said with a huff of laughter. 

"Oh wow he's quite big, but a good boy I'm sure." 

"Yes. Hes such a good boy, right dad?" Sixty said brightly. 

"Are these your boys?" She said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, the one on the right is this one here." He said nodding down at sixty. "The boy to his left is connor and their little brother niles is the one sitting on sumo." He answered proudly.

"Wow, twins. You most certainly have your hands full then." 

"Haha yeah. Especially connor, hes always upto some sort of mischief." 

Connor. Niles. 

"Hold on, where on earth..." 

"Seth, where are your brothers, how long have they been gone!?" Hank demanded, beginning to panic. 

Uh oh. Busted.

"Oh dear well don't worry I'm sure they cant be far. Where did you last see them?" Chatlotte asked concerned but calm.

Hank thought for a moment, furrowing his brows. He looked down at sixty and opened his mouth about to say something but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dad, we found the clementine!" 

"Ah thank God, there you two are. What the hell took you so long?" Hank said, sighing a breath of relief.

"We didn't know what a clementine looked like." Connor replied with an sheepish smile. "It took a while to find it as we didn't know how to read the word on the package thingy."

"Well I guess clementine is a big word." Hank replied.

"I though it was a pwetty girls name." Said nines which made Charlotte smile.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'm glad you found your boys. It was lovely meeting you hank." She said waving goodbye.

"Yeah..yeah, you too. See ya around." He said also giving a faint wave.

"What took you so long?" Whispered sixty to his twin brother. 

"I lost nines. It took me forever to find him, he left the toys to come find me but I had left to go find him. We were both running around the shop looking for each other." Replied connor. Nines frowned and lowered his head. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered almost to quiet to hear. 

"Hey it's okay. Everythings fine little one" Sixty said hugging him gently.

"Time to complete the mission. Dad didn't notice we were gone long did he?" Asked connor. Sixty shook his head but didn't get to say anything before their dad returned, his full attention on all three of them now.

"Right well, we've wasted enough time here. Come on let's go pay and get home."

"Okay daddy." All three of them said in unison. To most people that might have seemed creepy but hank only laughed and turned to push the cart towards the check out station.

The three boys followed behind slowly. When they where far back enough to talk without being heared but not far enough away to rouse suspicion they continued their earlier conversation.

"Okay nines. This last part is upto you." Said connor confidently.

"You know what to do right?" Asked sixty. The younger brother nodded and ran ahead to catch up with their father.

"Daddy..."

"Hmm?" Hank said looking down at him.

"Daddy wanna sit." Nines motioned up at the cart with his arms wide open. Hank took the hint and picked his son up, placing him in the child seat at the front by the handle bars on the shopping cart. Nines smiled. So did connor and sixty, who exchanged similar smirks.

At the check out the two twins stood behind, waiting patiently while their dad unloaded the shopping onto the till counter. 

Connor gave sixty a look and the other boy nodded.

"Dad. I think you forgot the fish fingers." Sixty said.

"What are you - ah damn it, you're right. Hold on I'll be right back." Hank said as he jogged off to go and find the missing things before the rest of the items were scanned and bagged up. 

"Okay, let's do it!" Connor said eagerly as he shrugged of his back pack and pulled out a bunch of sweets and chocolate bars from earlier. Handing them up one by one to nines who from his pace high up in the cart could drop them simultaneously onto the counter to be scanned. 

The sales assistant working the till who had currently been scanning all the boring items hank had chose gave them a pointed look. 

Sixty pulled out a twenty dollar bill and stood on his tiptoes to hold it out to the Cheshire. 

"You didn't see anything!" He said wiggling his brows best he could. The chashier smirked, taking the money and putting it in the register.

"I don't know what your talking about dearie." 

The boys exchanged high fives and giggles at their success. When their dad finaly returned dropping a box of fish fingers onto the counter, they hushed and did their best to act casual.

"Just these as well thanks." He said. The chashier exahchanged looks with the boys who stood with wide pleading eyes.

"Of course sir." She scanned the box adding it to the last bag. "That'll be sixty five, ninety five." 

As hank pulled out his credit card and payed, she winked down at the boys who gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

Hank grabbed the pre-filled bags without question and motioned for the boys to follow him as he thanked the chashier and left the check out in the direction of the exit.

"I'll help you carry that dad." Called connor all to eagerly. 

"Sure kid." Hank said passing down a bag connor had already slid his hands onto.

Connor smiled up at him and slowed his steps in order to continue walking alongside his brothers carrying the bag.

"I told you nines. I always complete my mission." Came the confident cheer of connor as he handed the toy nines had chosen earlier back to him, sneaking it out of the bag. 

Nines beamed, giddy with joy. He held Connors hand in one, and the toy tightly in the other. 

 

Mission successful.

 

 


End file.
